Resounding love
by azurex
Summary: A collection of oneshots based on random inspiration and ideas for the twins. Len and Rin FTW! Rating may change to M later. Be warned for twincest and possible randomness! Chapter 4 is up! It's a Chinese New Year special. Enjoy!
1. Melt

Hi to all readers. This is azurex :D Recently i've been getting loads of ideas for Rin and Len oneshots [you gotta love the kagamines^^]  
Hope I won't disappoint you.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID. [sob] and chapters may contain fluff...be warned. Don't like it, don't read.

I wanted to upload some fics earlier but it was like exam fever over here. Sorry for any mistakes or oocness which may occur in the story...

P.S i just updated the story because after i went through it i realised there were lots of mistakes! and so obvious too! Dx sorry about that.

-attacked by mobs of the speak good english movement-

* * *

"Len..." Rin murmured.

"Mm?" He nuzzled her silky blond hair and smiled. The duo were sitting on the couch in the living room-or rather, Rin was sitting on Len's lap in what some would perceive as a rather compromising position for siblings to be in-as the two enjoyed the privacy they rarely had.

"Do you think I should I grow long hair?" She shifted in his lap anxiously, her back no longer against his chest as she turned around to face him. He stirred, uncomfortable with the sudden coolness from the abrupt lack of contact. Her ocean blue eyes were wide and looking up into his.

"Why?" He returned curiously, arms resting snugly around her waist. Rin could be so cute sometimes.

"Well," She blushed." U-um, it's kind of embarrassing actually..."

Len's blue eyes twinkled as he smirked mischievously. He had no idea that this teasing look always gave Rin butterflies in her stomach; to her, he was irresistible.

"Oh, and why is that?"his clear tenor voice carried laughter in it.

Rin couldn't stand it anymore. If he kept looking at her like that she would just melt into a gooey rin-puddle on the floor...

"It's involving you!" She suddenly blurted, and immediately her blush intensified. She clamped a hand over her mouth.

He leaned his face closer and pressed his forehead to hers. "Involving me?" he said, the smirk deepening. Messy blonde bangs fell over his forehead and he looked amused. Oh,she was melting all right...

Rin inwardly groaned. Oh, Len...he liked to tease her like this. If only he wasn't so cute...her eyes wandered to the sky-blue eyes, down past his slender nose, to those soft, kissable lips...

Before she was lost in the fantasy of having Len kiss her senseless, she snapped back to reality. Len was waiting for her answer, raising his eyebrow expectantly. She mumbled, "K-kaito said that if I grew my hair long like Neru and Lily I'd be prettier...so I wondered if you'd like it..."

Len laughed as he thought of the blue-haired idiot. Kaito was way too into ice cream to even notice his twin, he had probably just made an offhand remark which was misinterpreted by her."Oh, Rin. You're so adorable sometimes..."

She furrowed her brows and looked up at him, surprised."W-what?"

He chose not to speak, and kissed her forehead,pulling Rin to him so that her chest was pressed up against his and he could feel the erratic hearbeat of his twin against his own heart.

Rin flushed, feeling his toned chest against hers and his rapidly increasing heartbeat against her own. She looked up at him questioningly, her blue eyes now wide in shock."Len?"

He cut her off, gently placing a finger against her lips and pressing his lips against hers, capturing them in a tantalizingly sweet kiss. He inhaled the scent of tangerines, Rin's scent that drove him crazy.

Rin moaned, which made him smile against their kiss. He could feel her cheeks heat up; she really was adorable. She tasted like tangerines-sweet and juicy.

Rin melted, and if not for Len's firm hold on her she would have lost the strength to sit up straight. She would have probably ended up in a dazed heap on the floor. She broke apart for air, gasping. " Len!"

Her twin was panting slightly, cheeks flushed. She still fit perfectly in his arms. This time, his laughs softly.

" Kagamine Rin," he whispers," you're perfect just the way you are."

She felt warm inside.

And then, she melted again as Len pinned her under him, gently carressing her cheek as he kisses her again.

* * *

If you feel really high after this [lol who knows] then just squeal into your pillow or something...really foolproof solution for silent fangirling.

darn im really tired..wish i could upload more but oh well..-yawns- please review! flamers stay away please...


	2. Return to zero

Based on return to zero.

Standard disclaimer: I will never own vocaloid! [sobs] D:

thanks to all readers and reviewers[in no order whatsoever]:** EvErlastingVIC, Bubblycutie, fleur d'oranger, Mizuki Kagamine, Moirah148, MissTreason** and last but not least,** glorious-hypnotoad **XD

I was seriously surprised and happy at the response. And for that you deserve some [imaginary] len and rin plushies! XD

Insert fluffy twincest warning: Caution. your teeth will rot. If not from swearing that may occur over the course of the chapter.

* * *

"Damn it." Rin muttered. Her entire body was aching and sore. Her eyes narrowed, revealing a sliver of blue, nearly metallic in the darkness. "Where are you?" She whispered.

Her callused hands grasped onto her walkie-talkie; she was crouching on concrete. The dark labyrinth about her seemed threatening, and she did not know where she was.

Rin had been assigned to an S-class mission, one only the top agents could take on. The suspect in question was a high-profile assassin, and wanted by the federal government. He was deadly, and had been trained in the secret arts of fighting for years.

To be honest, she was scared as hell. But she wasn't going to back down now.

Suddenly, a blur of movement whizzed by her left, leaving unnatural patterns in the air. Beads of sweat trickled down her face; her matted blond hair was damp.

Breathing slowly to calm herself, she flicked out two daggers sheathed at her thighs. Her black skirt, slashed with a yellow line at each side, was slightly hitched up.

Without warning, she felt cold, muscular arms lock her neck in an iron-like grip and cool metal press against her flesh; the tip right above where her carotid artery was.

Rin hissed. She had to think fast. Already the blade cut into her flesh and she could feel the warm red liquid oozing out.

Soon, a crushing blow assaulted her right leg. Time was running out. She gauged the distance between her right hand and his chin roughly, and then...

She slumped suddenly in a deceptive faint, which surprised the assassin. For a moment, his grip on her neck slackened.

In an instant, the dagger gripped in her hand slammed upward with a surprising force, driving through the chin and upwards to the brain. She heard a cry of agony break forth from the assassin, before liquid splashed over her clothes. Blood. _His_ blood.

Immediately, the door to the labyrinth burst down as the specialised force units swarmed through the area. Rin realised how close she had been to death and shivered slightly.

Kaito strode to her side and bent over her, anxiously asking if she was okay. Rin merely gave a weak smile, and attempted to stand. " Is Len here?" She asked, eyes searching the room.

" No," the blue-haired man shook his head almost sadly, " He's just finishing another mission. I can call him for you, if you want."

" That's all right. I don't want to worry him."

" Well...if you say so. How are your injuries?"

Rin stood up shakily. " I think my right leg has a problem, I can't move it at all now." She shook her head to clear her it. " He nicked my carotid artery too; but I haven't lost a lot of blood."

Kaito's blue eyes shone with concern. " I'll get Meiko to give you a quick check-up first. You need a ride home?"

Suddenly exhausted, she nodded and let Kaito support her as she limped out of the room.

* * *

Rin was in the medical headquarters, specifically, in Meiko's office, when Len abruptly burst through the door. Meiko looked up in surprise before she smirked.

Startled, Rin looked up at her twin guiltily, a light pink flush staining her cheeks. " Len! What are you doing here?"

Len looked...angry. " I heard what happened to you. Why didn't you tell me anything?"

The blonde teen looked down at the while tiles on the floor, unable to say anything.

" Rin, tell me."

" I didn't want to worry you..."

Meiko suddenly cleared her throat. " Well, Len, I've just given Rin a checkup. She's fine for a moment, but she can't do any assignments at present. I've already given her report to Mr. Crypton; just take her home. She needs to rest."

Len nodded gratefully. " Thanks, Meiko."

And with that, he carried his twin bridal style and made his way out of the room, ignoring her protests. Meiko smirked again.

* * *

Rin blushed furiously, struggling in her brother's arms as she yelped, " Len! Put me down!"

" You're in no condition to walk. " He said sternly. Rin sighed, defeated. Just how was she supposed to explain this all to him later?

Already she could feel the stares and smirks of the people in the medical headquarters. Miku especially, since she was one of the few who knew that she and Len loved each other in a very...un-sibling-like way.

But apart from that, Len was silent all the time he carried her back to the car, and even the drive home.

* * *

When they reached their apartment, Len took control. He carried Rin to their room, before closing the door and proceeding to interrogate her.

" Why did you do something like that?" His expression looked slightly pained.

Rin bent her head downwards, refusing to look at him. " But...you were finishing a mission...I asked Kaito if you were here but..." she trailed off.

" Rin, look at me please."

She saw that Len's hands were shaking, and his knuckles were white as they clenched into a fist. She looked up at him, and she saw so much love and concern in his beautiful ocean-blue eyes that she lost all ability to speak. She blushed heavily.

" I understand why you did that, but you know I can't stand the thought of losing you," He murmured. There was no trace of anger in his voice or face now, just love, and Rin's chest constricted when she looked at him.

He moved closer to her. " It's not the first time this happened, Rin, " He said gently. " Countless times I've hated myself when you nearly died, and I wasn't even there to protect you like I wanted to. It's killing me, Rin." He kissed her forehead. " Can't you see how much I love you?"

She could see the desperation in his eyes, the hurt and longing, and still...so much love. " Len...I... I know you do..." She kissed his cheek. " But don't you know I love you too much to let you worry about me?"

Then she felt strong arms encircle her back gently, before Len kissed her slowly and tenderly.

And she looked into his eyes once more, before she gave herself up to him.

After all, she was his.

* * *

Ps I won't be updating too regularly from now because I've been banned from using the computer until all my piles of crap and papers are cleared and approved..by my mom. orz .Anyway this is just a chapter for you to munch on, hope you liked it. Meh, the cheesiness. REVIEW PLEASE~

Lol, I posted this just for fun.[Below] This was really how I structured the story[at first]. XD -points below-

1: end of mission

2: rin-injured

3:len asks her 2 go home wif him

4: Hot twincest action


	3. Hiccups!

Standard disclaimer: feh..too darn lazy... -shot-

Warning: Pointless fluff. If you start having weird thoughts everytime someone hiccups, don't blame me.

Random note: My house arrest/computer ban has been lifted! YESS. :D [but i probably still won't update too often]

Thanks again to all readers/reviewers! Your support is always welcome. Lol.

* * *

It was just another day in the Kagamine household...

...that is, until Len hiccuped.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

He groaned, but was again cut short by another hiccup.

The blond boy was strikingly handsome, a straight-A student, and he'd even been able to smash a microwave with his bare hands(once)..

...but he was felled by..._hiccups._

Len slumped forward on his shoulders, his chest vibrating in the most annoying way [did that sound wrong?] whenever those blasted hiccups got him.

" Damn it-_hic.._Rin's gonna-_hic_...tease me about this..._hic_!"

Then he sneezed, his eyes watering as he was again, cut off by another hiccup.

As if on cue, the object of his infatuation-uh, I mean, his sister, barged into the room. " You called for me, Len?"

At this, Len's head[which had previously been lying face-down on the table] moved slowly upwards, trying to conceal the erratic movements of his chest. His blue, watery eyes gazed at Rin in a piercing stare.

She blushed.

_Ugh, this is so uncool,_ [Or so he he thought...]

And the situation would have been pretty much fine if he had not tried to answer her.

" Uh, Rin?" He took a deep breath and held it, " I-uh.._hic."_

Rin looked at her twin, noticing that his cheeks were puffing with effort and that they were slightly red.

Slowly, she grinned, bright blue eyes twinkling mischievously. " What did you say?"

" I didn't say anything.._hic!"_

Walking towards him, she peered at his face, trying not to look at his beautiful ocean-blue eyes. Instead, she pulled a straight face and felt his forehead with her palm. " Hmm...you have a fever or something?"

"...N..no..._hic..._"

Len's entire face went red, noticing the close proximity of their faces, and he found himself resisting the urge to pull Rin closer to him so he could kiss her.

Without warning, her head dipped close to his, so he could feel her warm breath on his earlobe; her lips were mere centimetres away from them when she breathed "...or maybe...hiccups?"

_Oh shit._ Len thought, clamping a hand over his mouth.

She smirked this time. " Aww, Len! You're so cute!"

" _Hic! _No I'm not!" He tried to defend himself, to attempt to salvage every last scrap of his masculine pride.

She glomped him and ruffled his hair. Len groaned...what was she thinking?

" But it's alright! I know a perfect cure~!"

_Oh no...please don't bring the road roller...I'm begging you, Rin!_

She hummed slightly before saying, " Close your eyes, Len!"

He shot her a weary look. " But why?" _HIC._

" Just do it," She said, placing a finger on his lips.

Rin blushed slightly before she closed her eyes, and, after removing the said finger, she kissed him.

Len's eyes flew wide open in surprise. [although he couldn't deny that some part of him was hoping for this] He moaned a little as Rin nibbled on his lower lip, asking for entrance.

The kiss grew in intensity as their tongues battled for dominance. Rin could briefly feel her name against her lips, but her hazy mind hardly noticed, she was moaning Len's.

They broke apart for air.

Len felt like the happiest person on the planet.

No words needed to be spoken; they both knew it. She loved him, just as he had always loved her.

They smiled at each other, and slowly locked in a tight embrace.

Neither of them spoke, so as not to ruin the moment...but...

Soon, some curious squeaks came from Rin. And she couldn't stop another one. And then yet another one...

Her flushed face grew redder...

Len only smirked and dove back in for another kiss.

And so, it was a pretty...i_nteresting _day.

* * *

AGH i am gonna remove my wisdom tooth/teeth tomorrow! I'll be like, bleeding like no tomorrow...and the last time i removed my teeth i bled for hours. Quote the receptionist at the dental place: " You'll probably stop bleeding after the first twenty-four hours."

So today I had my last dinner before the op. Lol. Last supper much?

I kinda felt like this chapter was pretty much rushed...but can't help it. I tried to make it as long and light-hearted as possible...but i couldn't. Ps! [ I was typing like crazy and then going blind so i had to rest...and finally, there you have it! I didn't type it all out at one go though.]

Thanks for reading! Please review~ it makes my day! [or anybody's day, i guess XD]


	4. Plucking pussy willow buds

DISCLAIMER: I don't own vocaloid, just my own pussy willow tree at home and my oranges~

hi to you kagamineshippers [or whoever's reading this out of boredom] just thought i'd do a chinese new year special.

Ps, i really wanted to update on christmas and their birthday T.T but i couldn't. I'm sorry Dx

and before I forget, happy chinese new year~! [to those of you who celebrate it, i guess XD]

warning: this chapter [yet again] involves twincest~ =w=

POINTLESS FLUFF AND CHEESINESS MUAHAHAHAHAA.

* * *

Rin was pissed.

Really, really, pissed.

Len was out the whole of today, and she had to do all the preparations in his place.

Seriously. **Everything.**

It had started in the morning, when he'd gone out with his friends, completely ignoring her and forgetting the fact that leaving her alone would cause their stepmother to force her to do all the preparations on her own.

Ever since she'd gotten out from school and went home, hell had been waiting at her door. Literally.

" Rin-chan?" Her stepmother had asked cheerily.

Wearily, she had answered." Yes...mom?"

" After you take a shower, I want you to help me hang up those firecrackers out the door, move all those baskets upstairs, clear up your table because we'll have guests over on the weekend, and carry all the bundles of pussy willows to the living room...oh, and help me move the urn from the garden into the living room, too. Okay?"

Rin's eyes narrowed and a murderous aura came out from her. " Fine. I'll do it...Mother."

" Oh, I'm so glad! I know you're such a strong girl and I would have asked Len to help me but since he's going out, you're going to have to be the'man of the house' for the moment, alright~?" Her stepmother practically squealed in joy.

Rin had merely stomped upstairs and slammed her room door.

_Yeah, _she thought,_ Sure. I'll be the fucking 'man of the house'. Thanks a lot, Len. Thanks a lot. You're not getting away with this..._

* * *

Grumpy and irritated, Rin had proceeded to do her stepmother's bidding.

It's really not that Rin celebrated Chinese New Year [I mean, she's a certified pure Japanese! Even though she has blond hair and blue eyes..] but their dad [Len's and Rin's] had recently remarried a Chinese woman, and although she could be really nice at times, her immature demeanor and eternally happy mood frequently grated on your nerves. Especially when you're **not** an uber-happy person.. like Rin.

Not to mention that they didn't give a damn about _Chinese New Year._

After Rin had done all of that, and then proceeded to relax, she would be surfing the Net for 5 minutes, when, every time, her stepmother called her to help with something else. She repressed the urge to scream. _Damn you, Len! You traitor!_

This continued past the evening, the same routine, and even when she was watching Glee, her stepmother was always asking her to do something.

It came as no surprise when she was completely exhausted when it was dinnertime, and Len had already came home.

* * *

" Alright, now it's time to decorate the tree! I'll leave you to it. Oh and Rin, when you call Len down to help you, tell him that your father and I are going out for awhile, you can teach him how to pluck the brown fibre casing off the buds. Well then, see you!"

And with that, she was gone.

The weary girl plodded upstairs and knocked on the door of Len's room.

" Len you idiot, come out right this instant!"

Without warning, she felt strong,lean arms wrap around her waist from behind. She blushed furiously.

Her 16-year-old twin smirked. " Missed me, sis?"

"Sh-shut up, you perv. Help me to decorate the tree downstairs. You owe me for taking care of your chores."

Len chuckled, releasing her. He brushed the blond bangs out of his ocean-blue eyes, and Rin turned around to face him, scowling."I do?"

"...Moron."

Len grinned. " Sorry, Rinny. Well then.."

"...h-hey! What are you doing? Uwaah?"

In one swift motion, he had hoisted Rin up onto his shoulder so that her rear end was just beside his cheek.

" You pervert! Put me down!" Her heart thumped violently in her chest._ Damn you, Len..._

Len merely laughed softly, his handsome face with a tint of pink, and carried her downstairs.

* * *

_11.50pm._

" Gyaah! What the hell are you doing! Stop pulling the buds off the damn trees, Len!"

The floor was littered with a mixture of brown buds and brown casings, The buds mainly coming from Len's side, and the casings from Rin's.

Len was growing frustrated. "How the hell do you do this, then?"

Rin sighed, her soft blue eyes a mix of disappointment and resignation." See, you do it like this..."

Her twin watched her slender figure as her graceful hands reached upward for a brown bud, slipped her thumb and index finger around it, and, applying pressure to the centre of the bud, she slowly slipped off the brown casing, leaving only an ivory silk-like bud behind.

Len frowned. "I still don't get it..."

His blond bangs fell around his eyes, and he kept having to brush it away as he clumsily reached for another brown bud, long fingers closing over it, effectively yanking it off in the process.

A groan sounded from his twin. " Not again, you idiot. Now give me your hand."

Her soft palm met his slightly callused knuckles, closing around his right hand, and reached for a bud.

Len couldn't help stealing glances at Rin; he was looking at her beautiful face and gorgeous aquamarine orbs, and feeling his heart thump giddily in his chest. Inwardly, he sighed to himself._ Why do we have to be related? Fate really is cruel.._

Rin glanced upward and noticed that Len was looking at her with a dreamy expression on his face. She blushed a little, wondering what he was thinking about, but instead of asking, she murmured, " Earth to Len? Are you listening?"

He snapped out of it almost immediately and gave a sheepish laugh. " Sorry. Did you say something?"

She shook her head and pouted cutely. "No, I've just been talking to myself for the past 5 minutes."

He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed."Um.."

" Just concentrate, okay?"_Damnit, he's too cute._

Rin gently guided Len's hand with her own, repeating the previous action with the bud, and slowly, the casing came off.

"You see that? You just have to be gentle."

He smiled, then realised. " Hey, that was the last bud on the tree."

Rin laughed. "Of course it was. You pulled off almost three quarters of all the buds, remember?"

Len checked his watch. _12.01 am._

"Then.." he trailed off, and pulled Rin closer to him in a gentle embrace, surprising her yet again, before planting a soft kiss on her lips.  
" Happy New Year." He whispered into her ear, his face flushed. " I love you, Rin.."

She blushed so hard that he could feel the heat from her face, causing him to smile. "...You idiot. I love you too."

* * *

Later that night, when their parents came home to a mess of pussy willow buds and an undecorated tree, their stepmother merely smiled.

And when she went to check on the twins, she found them in Len's room,cuddling each other underneath a blanket, both smiling in their sleep.

* * *

WOOT I'M DONE!

People who like pussy willow trees, don't read the next bit. It contains rambling!

i swear, plucking and carrying pussywillows are no joke, they're past 156 cm; they're heavy and delicate, and i think some of the branches/stalks were past 172cm. I hate them. It's just a tree which has cottonbud-like things for flowers dammit! Dx and the flowers aren't even pretty when they bloom! AND WE HAVE TO DECORATE THEM IN RED UNTIL OUR ARMS DROP OFF AND THE TREE COULD FRICKING BE HAVING ITS WEDDING CEREMONY.

Sorry about that.

Note: i don't think i'll be updating anymore until after november. If you want to know why, it's because of a bloodsucking time-killer called 'o' levels. And yes, in a few months i'll be mugging till i never see the daylight again... Which is a pity, coz i have so many damn ideas for this awesome pairing but no time.

-INSERT TRAGIC SOB-. Hope for updates till after Nov...or at least, one more, before then. Thanks for reading! [PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. it really gives me something to look forward to other than hell. :O]


End file.
